Le chant du rossignol
by lovely-tease
Summary: Yuu Kanda, prostituée travaillant dans les rues sombres de Rome, trouve refuge un soir de pluie dans une petite chapelle, et s'endors aux pieds de l'autel. il aurait du fuir, courir, s'enfuir de ce lieu. mais trop tard... le voila enfermé dans une cage dorée, lui, le rossignol aux ailes d'ébènes attention assez dark
1. Chapter 1

**bien le bonjour tout le monde! moi voilà pour une nouvelle fiction ! je vous rassure je n'ai pas abandonné l'autre mais j'ai besoin d'écrire d'autres choses sinon je vais avoir mal au crâne xD**

**alors je préviens cette fiction n'est pas corrigé ^^' j'ai en quelque sorte traumatisé ma pauvre silu chérie (je m'excuse encore) pour vous dire à quel point elle est dark (enfin...pour moi elle l'est pas mais bon je l'écris je suis pas objective ^^)**

**donc j'espère que cette petite idée vous plaira, je préviens OUI c'est encore au 15eme siècle...Mais c'est la dernière, je tenais à respecter le dicton jamais deux sans trois ^^ **

**sur ce bonne lecture les gens!**

1546, Rome

Cette histoire n'était pas de celle que l'on racontait en pleine journée. Au contraire, seul l'obscurité du crépuscule pouvait accueillir pareil conte. La nuit venait de tomber sur les rues de Rome, permettant aux activités nocturnes de s'ébattre pleinement sans la moindre crainte. Dissimulé au fin fond d'une ruelle, une catin bien spéciale accomplissait sa basse besogne, agenouillée entre les jambes de son amant du soir. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte tandis que son client passait ses mains dans la chevelure sombre, désireux de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la cavité offerte de celle dont il s'était payé les faveurs.

Il ne regrettait pas sa transaction, la bouche de cette prostituée était délicieuse. Une seule chose turlupinait vaguement son esprit, alors que sa verge était dévorée par cette parfaite inconnue. Pourquoi n'offrait-elle pas d'autres services que la fellation ? Après avoir goûté une bouche aussi gourmande, le client aurait apprécié de passer à autre chose, quelque chose de plus…Sérieux. Ne retenant plus ses soupirs appréciateurs, l'homme bougea les hanches, allant à la rencontre de cet antre humide et chaude. Il avait, pourtant, proposé une coquette somme pour passer la nuit entière en compagnie de cette jeune créature. Mais d'un simple signe de tête, elle l'avait repoussé, la patronne du bordel dans lequel il l'avait trouvé lui déclarant d'une voix ferme qu'elle n'offrait que sa gorge, et rien d'autre. Alors, le client avait cédé, se profitant que d'une simple caresse buccale. Sentant la jouissance arriver, le client s'accrocha aux cheveux de la catin, s'enfonçant brutalement dans la gorge de cette dernière, avant de se déverser entièrement dans un gémissement rauque.

Satisfait, l'homme se rhabilla prestement avant de partir, n'accordant plus un seul regard à celle qui se tenait précédemment entre ses jambes. Cette dernière, loin de se sentir vexé, se releva calmement, recrachant le liquide épais et blanchâtre qui avait envahi sa bouche. Sans un mot, la putain recoiffa ses longs cheveux bruns d'un geste de la main, rajustant sa longue robe couleur soleil de l'autre.

Ø - Et un de plus…

La voix de la jeune catin, loin d'être celle d'une jeune femme aux charmants atouts, était douce et grave. Normal, non ? Pour un jeune homme de 21 ans. En effet, malgré cette apparence féminine, ce visage de poupée nippone, et cette silhouette gracile, cette jeune catin était de sexe masculin, et portait le doux nom de Yuu Kanda.

Il a toujours haït son physique androgyne, qui, depuis son plus jeune âge, attirait inexorablement les mains baladeuses de la gent masculine. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était ce physique qui le sauvait de la misère, qui lui permettait de vivre correctement depuis la mort de ses parents. Evidemment, se plier de cette manière face aux hommes le dégoûtait, sentir les mains pressantes de ses clients presser sa tête contre leur verge le répugnait, mais pas autant que le goût acre et salé du sperme sur sa langue.

A chaque fellation il se retenait tant bien que mal de vomir, fermant les yeux en pensant à autre chose. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, soit il acceptait d'ouvrir la bouche, soit il finirait dans les rues. Bien entendu, la gérante du bordel dans lequel il pratiquait était au courant de sa…Condition. Pourtant, elle l'avait accueilli comme une seconde mère, l'aidant tant bien que mal à cacher son sexe à ses clients. Grâce à elle, il possédait un toit au-dessus de sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle avait exigée de sa part, était qu'il s'occupe d'au moins 4 clients par nuit, afin de contribuer au commerce du bordel. Et Kanda a toujours respecté cette condition. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les fines lèvres du brun. Le client qui l'avait laissé il y a peu était son quatrième, il avait donc le reste de la soirée libre.

Il ne passait que peu de temps au bordel, se contentant d'y rester aux heures des repas et à l'heure du coucher. Il ne fréquentait aucunes autres prostituées, ces dernières ne le voyant que comme un**e** rivale, face aux clients. D'un pas tranquille, Kanda s'éloigna, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les rues sombres de la ville. Il adorait ces petites balades nocturnes, après tout, quoi de mieux après un boulot éreintant que de profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit en se baladant sans but dans les rues désertes de Rome ?

Tel une ombre, le brun errait en silence, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux. La nuit était si calme, si paisible, si différente du brouhaha de la journée. Au moins, à cette heure, personne ne l'importunait. Personne pour lui demander ce qu'une jeune fille aussi jeune faisait ici, personne pour venir lui tourner autour. Personne, excepté la solitude. « Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » se dit-il. Kanda fut sorti de ses pensées par une goutte de pluie s'écrasant doucement sur son visage, glissant le long de sa joue telle une larme.

Surpris, il releva le visage vers le ciel alors qu'une seconde goutte rejoignait la première orpheline, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que tombe une véritable averse. Rapidement, le brun chercha du regard un endroit où s'abriter de la pluie, ne trouvant finalement qu'une petite église dont la lourde porte semblait entrouverte. Ne désirant pas être trempé, il se résigna à pénétrer le lieu saint, retenant un frisson au contact de la fraîcheur qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Lentement, le brun s'avança doucement dans l'allée, passant lentement entre les bancs en bois. Seul le claquement régulier de ses talons sur le sol, et le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit venait troubler la quiétude des lieux. Sans un mot, il s'installa aux pieds de l'autel, situé au centre de la pièce, observant les lieux, avec, pour seul éclairage, les rayons discrets de la lune passant par les vitraux multicolores représentant la vierge Marie. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait qu'à distinguer les bancs de prières, le reste étant dissimulé par l'obscurité de la nuit. Il soupira, alors que l'eau continuait de couler à l'extérieur, le condamnant à rester ici s'il ne voulait pas finir trempé. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter les églises.

Kanda n'a jamais cru en dieu, à l'inverse de sa défunte mère qui, chaque dimanche, venait prier à l'église près de leur ancienne maison. Il se souvenait même que, parfois, alors qu'elle raccommodait un vieux vêtement, elle chantait un cantique quelconque, sa voix ne couvrant qu'à peine le léger grincement du rocking-chair dans lequel elle s'installait. Il adorait l'observer à ces moments-là, alors que ses longs cheveux noirs tressées touchaient presque le sol, son visage, si semblable à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, affichait un sourire paisible, le regard posé sur sa couture. Fatigué, le brun ramena ses genoux contre son torse, fermant lentement les yeux. Lequel était-ce, déjà ? Le cantique préféré de sa mère ? Elle en connaissait tellement, pour ne pas dire tous. Pourtant, il y en avait un qu'elle chantait régulièrement. Lequel était-ce ? Il se rappelait vaguement les paroles, mais quel était le titre ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres bougèrent, chantonnant d'une voix étonnamment douce.

« L'hiver est là…Sur les toits du village.

Le ciel est blanc, et j'entends la chorale des enfants.

Dans la vieille église, sur un orgue aux couleurs du temps »

Un sourire très léger apparu sur son visage, ses lèvres continuant doucement la chanson.

« Que la paix soit sur le monde

Pour les cent mille ans qui viennent

Donnez-nous mille colombes, à tous les soleils levants

Donnez-nous mille colombes, et des millions d'hirondelles

Faites un jour que tous les hommes,

Redeviennent des enfants. »

Son sourire s'élargit, alors que son esprit sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil. « Les milles colombes » était et a toujours été le quantique que sa mère aimait lui chanter.

**voilà voilà j'espère que ce début vous aura plu =)**

**pour toute réclamation laissez une review!**

**a pluche les gens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**bien le bonsoir tout le monde! me voici de retour pour le second chapitre du chant du rossignol!**

**merci beaucoup pour vos review ^/^ je suis contente que la dernière fic sur le thème de la religion vous plaise (oui c'est la troisième et dernière ^^ il ne faut pas trop exploiter ce thème non plus :3)**

**j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :3**

**et pour ceux qui lisent la première génération: ne vous en faites pas j'avance x3**

**bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE II: un réveil en terre inconnue **

Lorsque Kanda se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut surprit de se sentir confortablement allongé dans un lit, son corps enveloppé dans une couverture en laine. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa, alors qu'il se blotti contre les oreillers de plumes, appréciant le contact doux et chaud de la couverture sur la peau délicate de ses détail, pourtant anodin, le sorti rapidement des bras de Morphée.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il glissa ses mains le long de son corps, de ses côtes jusqu'à sa cuisse, constatant avec horreur qu'il était complètement nu. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, observant les lieux avec hébétude. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était grande, meublé dans les tons saphirs, des bougeoirs muraux éclairant faiblement le mobilier qui la remplissait.

La pièce était divisée en deux espaces. Le premier, aménagé en salon, se composait d'un magnifique canapé en velours sombre, de deux fauteuils identiques, et d'une table basse. Quant au second, meublé comme étant la chambre à coucher, ne possédait que le lit dans lequel il était, ainsi qu'une belle table de nuit, sur laquelle trônait un petit chandelier. Avec précaution, Kanda sortit du lit, prenant bien soin de s'envelopper dans la couverture avant. Timidement, il fit quelques pas sur le grand tapis cobalt, passant devant une grande armoire en bois sombre pour s'arrêter devant une des deux portes présente. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir l'une d'entre elle, la seconde s'ouvrit, une voix calme et masculine apostrophant le jeune prostitué.

- Que fais-tu donc hors du lit de si bonne heure ?

Kanda se retourna rapidement, les bras serrés contre son corps, tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa nudité sous la couverture en laine. Légèrement plus grand que lui, l'inconnu l'observait avec une grande douceur, sa chevelure immaculée encadrant son visage étrangement jeune. Un sourire doux aux lèvres, il referma la porte, avant de faire quelques pas vers le brun.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ainsi, tu vas attraper froid.

Les joues rouges, Kanda raffermit sa prise sur la couverture.

- Ma robe…

Il sursauta lorsque la main de l'albinos se déposa sur sa joue, la cajolant du bout des doigts.

- Le jaune n'est pas ta couleur… c'est une couleur trop vulgaire pour une créature telle que toi.

L'inconnu recula, avant de se diriger vers l'armoire en bois sombre, sa voix prenant une intonation pensive.

- Non toi…

Il farfouilla un instant, sortant finalement une magnifique tenue de nuit couleur Lapis-lazuli.

- Ta couleur c'est le bleu, une couleur douce mais profonde qui embellit l'onyx de tes yeux.

Yuu dévisagea l'albinos, interdit. Il se réveillait dans une pièce inconnue après une nuit passé dans une église, totalement dénudé, et, pour finir, la seule autre personne présente dans cette pièce refusait de lui rendre sa tenue de travail car la couleur ne le mettait pas en valeur ? Il fronça les sourcils. Peu importe la couleur, sans sa robe, il ne pouvait prouver son identité à ses clients, plus clairement, il ne pouvait travailler sans ! Surtout sans la grande ceinture dorée qui, précédemment, entourait sa taille, prouvant qu'il appartenait à un bordel. Il recula légèrement, fusillant l'albinos du regard.

- Vous êtes-vous rendu compte que je n'étais pas une femme ?

L'inconnu n'avait certainement pas remarqué son véritable sexe, sinon pour quelles raisons serait-il encore ici ? Cet homme l'avait très certainement trouvé endormi dans l'église, et, après avoir identifié sa nature à l'aide de sa tenue de prostitué, l'avait emporté chez lui pour profiter de ses services dans la journée. Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'albinos s'approcha de lui jusqu'à l'acculer complètement au mur, plongeant son regard anthracite dans le sien.

- Il est vrai que j'ai été surpris de la remarquer, mais ton sexe m'importe peu…

Lentement, il abaissa son visage vers le sien, laissant son souffle caresser la peau dénudée du brun.

- Non ce qui me fascine chez toi est juste ici.

Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres chaudes sur la gorge sensible de Kanda, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. C'était agréable. Doux et léger, comme la caresse d'une plume. Hypnotisé par cette nouvelle sensation, il ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir lorsque la bouche de l'albinos remonta lentement jusqu'à son oreille, soufflant d'une voix doucereuse.

- C'est cette voix si parfaite, si pleine de vie qui m'as poussé à t'emmener, mon très cher rossignol aux ailes d'ébènes.

Le dos collé au mur et les jambes tremblantes, le brun ne savait que dire. Cet homme l'a emporté…Simplement à cause de sa voix ? Il ne s'intéressait pas à son corps ? Alors pourquoi l'avait-il déshabillé… ? Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs se recula, ses lèvres effleurant une dernière fois son cou.

- Ta voix est une bénédiction à mes oreilles, une musique que j'aimerais écouter chaque jour que dieu a créé. Comment une merveille telle que toi a-t-elle finit comme fille de joie dans un bordel ?

La fille de joie en question garda le silence. Pourquoi devrait-il en parler à ce parfait inconnu ? Cela ne le regardait pas ! Face au mutisme du brun, le blandin sourit doucement, déposant la tenue qu'il avait sortie du placard sur le lit avant de repartir vers la porte.

- Je repasserais plus tard pour t'apporter ton repas. En attendant, repose-toi un peu.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant Yuu seul. Ce dernier, interdit, fixait bêtement la porte, le drap qui le recouvrait pendant mollement entre ses doigts. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de l'emprise du regard acier de l'albinos, un problème crucial lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. Il ne savait rien de cet homme, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait –excepté sa fascination pour sa voix-, et, pour finir, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Nerveux, il s'avança vers la porte de sortie, actionnant la poignée avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et il était maintenant enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtres pour tenter une quelconque fuite.

Soudainement envahit par la lassitude, il retourna lentement vers le grand lit, observant la tenue de nuit pendant un long moment, avant de l'enfiler, laissant le doux tissue couleur pierre précieuse épouser les courbes de ses hanches, ne recouvrant que le haut de ses cuisses. Un grognement lui échappa, alors qu'il s'évertuait à tirer sur le bas du vêtement bien trop court à son goût. S'il devait porter pareil tenue, alors sa voix n'était pas l'unique chose de valeur aux yeux de son kidnappeur.

**voilà voilà c'est tout pour ce soir tout le monde!**

**bah quoi? vous vous attendiez à quoi? à un prêtre pédophile? qui sait c'est peut-être ça xD**

**mais bon pour savoir qui est cet homme il faudra attendre la suite :3**

**bon sur ce je vous laisse, a pluche les gens!**

**PS: ma moka chérie je ne le répéterais jamais assez je t'aime ! grâce à toi j'ai enfin comblé les trous de cette histoire 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**bien le bonjour tout le monde ! ça fait pas longtemps n'est-ce pas? :3**

**mais bon j'ai promis à quelqu'un de mettre la suite avant la fin d'année et je tien très souvent mes promesses ^^ parce que je suis un gentil auteur qui aime faire plaisir **

**donc voilà voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaire (même si j'ai l'impression de passer du coq à l'âne :3 mais bon...)**

**sur ce bonne lecture!**

Le prostitué ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière visite de l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs, la chambre ne possédait pas de fenêtre, ni même de pendules ou d'horloges. Allongé contre les oreillers, le jeune homme cherchait quoi faire, n'étant pas habitué à tant d'oisiveté. En effet, Kanda s'évertuait à occuper son temps lorsqu'il n'était pas en « charmante » compagnie. Il poussa un profond soupir, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Un gargouillement remplit soudainement la pièce silencieuse. Les joues roses, Yuu passa une main distraite sur son ventre plat. Et maintenant il avait faim… un rire léger résonna à ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter.

· On dirait bien que j'arrive à point nommé.

Le brun se redressa rapidement, sous le regard amusé de l'albinos. Ce dernier, un plateau entre les mains, était à quelque pas de la porte restée entrouverte. D'un pas assuré, il vint déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kanda. Méfiant, le brun recula légèrement, les jambes repliées contre son corps. Loin de se sentir vexé, l'homme aux cheveux blancs laissa échapper un léger pouffement, son regard s'attardant sur le corps du brun.

· J'étais sure que cette couleur t'irais à merveille.

Yuu garda le silence, ses mains s'évertuant à tirer sur le tissu de la tenue qu'il portait. Sa main fut tout à coup subtilisé par celle de l'autre homme, qui la porta doucement à sa bouche, effleurant chacun de ses doigts du bout des lèvres.

- Laisse-moi entendre ta voix…

Kanda ramena brutalement sa main contre son torse, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Il ne lui appartenait pas, il n'avait pas à lui obéir, il ne désirait même pas être ici !

- Hors de question… !

Son refus lui attira un regard dépité de la part de l'inconnu. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Pourquoi devrait-il chanter pour ce fou? Lorsque les mains de son kidnappeur se posèrent sur ses joues, il tenta de nouveau de reculer, s'éloignant à l'autre bout du lit pour échapper à l'albinos. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme aux cheveux blancs fut plus vif que lui.

Alors qu'il allait sortir du lit, les mains du propriétaire des lieux attrapèrent ses hanches avec force mais douceur, plaquant son corps contre le matelas du lit. Il s'apprêtait à crier, lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'albinos. Les prunelles aciers du jeune homme reflétaient des sentiments que la prostituée ne parvenait pas à identifier. De l'agacement ? Non… De la colère ? Certainement pas… La voix de l'homme souffla tout à coup.

· Tu sais…Je suis prêt à tout pour entendre le son de ta voix.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, alors que le visage du blandin se dirigeait lentement vers l'intérieur de ses jambes, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

· Vraiment prêt à tout…

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses jambes, relevant totalement le vêtement de nuit de Kanda. Le concerné laissa échapper un cri de surprise, essayant en vain de se soustraire à l'emprise de l'albinos. Ce dernier, ignorant totalement les tentatives de fuite de son rossignol, passa calmement ses mains entre les cuisses sensibles du brun, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur cette peau douce et veloutée.

Calmement, sa bouche remonta lentement vers l'aine du prostitué, déposant une myriade de baiser sur les cuisses sensibles du jeune homme. Les yeux fermés à l'extrême, Kanda avala difficilement sa salive, murmurant d'une voix tremblante.

· Non…

Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas être touché… Pas par un de ces hommes sales qui le payait pour ses services. Il avait tout fait pour éviter les pires besognes, sacrifiant sa bouche aux bons soins de sa clientèle pour ne pas avoir à écarter les jambes. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussis. Jusqu'à maintenant son corps était resté vierge de tout contact.

Mais cette pureté, qu'il avait conservée avec difficulté, volait peu à peu en éclat, alors que les mains de cet homme parcouraient son corps comme s'il lui appartenait, comme s'il n'était qu'une simple poupée entre ses mains. Mais… Etrangement, il ne considérait pas cet homme comme étant l'un d'eux… Son contact n'était pas totalement désagréable… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le différencie de sa clientèle ? Sa respiration eu un accro lorsque la bouche taquine de l'albinos vint se poser sur ses testicules, ses doigts allant caresser le sexe encore au repos du brun. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, plaquant immédiatement ses paumes contre sa bouche pour retenir les bruits traitres.

Malheureusement, ses mains ne furent pas suffisantes. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque la langue du blandin passa le long de son pénis, réveillant le désir de Yuu, ses doigts remontant délicatement le long de ses flancs avant de venir taquiner ses tétons. Surpris, le brun stoppa le mouvement des mains baladeuses, ordonnant d'une voix chevrotante.

· Arrêtez…

L'inconnu l'observa quelques instants, son souffle caressant la peau sensible de l'aine de Kanda, ce dernier tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements sourds de son cœur. C'était agréable de se faire toucher, il ne pouvait le nier, mais là où le désir embrasait son corps, une pointe de dégout empoisonnait son cœur, gâchant ce moment qui, pourtant, n'était en rien désagréable. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa lorsque l'albinos embrassa le sommet de son gland, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, alors que d'une voix caressante, il susurra.

· Laisse-moi entendre le doux son de ta voix, je ne ferais rien qui puisse te blesser…

Sa langue vint récupérer les gouttes de liquide séminal perlant au sommet de sa verge, s'attirant un geignement de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux brun.

· …Bien au contraire.

Sans prévenir, la bouche de l'albinos engloutit le sexe désireux de Kanda, arrachant un cri de surprise à ce dernier, ses mains plongeant par réflexe dans la chevelure immaculée de l'inconnu. Chaud…Tellement chaud… Etait-ce cette sensation que ressentaient ces hommes lorsque sa bouche enveloppait leur chaire ? Etait-ce ce plaisir qu'ils recherchaient encore et encore ? Alors que l'homme aux cheveux blancs amorçait de long et lents va et viens, Yuu ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements, s'agrippant aux cheveux de cet homme sans s'en rendre compte. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant ses doigts s'emmêler dans la chevelure de l'albinos, ce dernier accélérant petit à petit ses mouvements de sucions, ses mains s'égarant sur les cuisses enflammées du brun.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression de mourir, les soins prodigués par cet homme l'amenant lentement vers le point de non-retour. Il laissa échapper un cri suraiguë lorsqu'une main sournoise agrippa subtilement ses testicules, les massant avec lenteur, alors que les va et viens s'accélérait de plus en plus, pénétrant entièrement la bouche offerte de l'albinos. Le feu qui avait envahis ses reins se propagea rapidement dans chaque partie de son corps, enflammant les joues pâles du prostitué, ce dernier murmurant.

· Pitié… !

La pression était trop forte, son corps n'en pouvait plus. Dans un dernier cri, Kanda se libéra dans la bouche de l'albinos, avant de retomber contre les oreillers, la respiration haletante. Lentement, il laissa son regard dériver vers l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs, retenant un nouveau gémissement à la vue de ce dernier avalant les dernières traces de son plaisir. Ses mains se posèrent ensuite sur ses hanches avec grande douceur, observant le brun avec émerveillement.

· Ta voix est si belle…

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, remontant ensuite les couvertures sur le corps fatigué de Kanda.

· Mange un peu avant de te reposer, je reviendrais te voir plus tard.

Il passa sa main sur la joue rose de son rossignol, avant de repartir, laissant le prostitué seul. Ce dernier, incapable de réfléchir, tendis la main en direction de la table de nuit, attrapant une viennoiserie au hasard avant de mordre dedans, affamé. Alors qu'il avalait sa bouchée, une larme lui échappa, puis une autre, et encore une, alors que, la mâchoire serrée, il souffla d'une voix rageuse.

· Bordel…

Il n'était pas en colère de par sa position, ni à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non… Ce qui le mettait dans un pareil état n'était rien d'autre que sa propre faiblesse face au regard anthracite de son geôlier.

**voilà voilà c'est tout pour cette année tout le monde!**

**j'espère que tout cela vous aura plu, je ne sais pas quand la suite sera disponible mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous la faire parvenir :3 **

**sinon bonne année bonne santé a tout le monde, mais surtout aux reviewers (ce mot n'existe pas et je m'en tape !) et à ma beta silu et ma merry chérie moka 3 je vous adore mes cocottes !**

**a pluche!**


End file.
